Hirain Arios
Hirain Arion is a student attending Kuoh Academy. He is one of the owners of the Sacred Gear Longinus, namely the strongest Longinus or True Longinus. He is also a paid hunter who is often used by many mythologies in the world with the exception of the Three Fractions. While working as a hunter he used a pseudonym, Masked Man. Appearance Hirain was a handsome young man with black hair that slightly covered his right eye and had bright blue eyes. He has a slightly cute face and has a masculine side at the same time. He used to wear a neat male school uniform. While doing his work as a paid hunter, he wears a long shirt like a robe that has feathers around the area of his neck. He also wore black pants with strong safety around the area of his feet and wore black shoes. He also wore a white fox mask with a red pattern in the eye area. Don't forget to use blackish red fingerless gloves. Personality Hirain has a mysterious personality. That's why he is less well known among the students in Kuoh. He was known as a genius in quoh after Sona Sitri. He is also quiet and cold so he only has very little or no friends. He also has a very calculative personality, always taking into account his movements before acting and always preparing various plans in every action. He also has a manipulative side too. That is evidenced by his use of Akeno Himejima as his slave in an agreement requested by the girl. This mysterious personality also caused Rias and Sona to not know and thought that he had a Longinus-class Sacred Gear. At that time Hirain attacked the Gremory and Sitri groups a few days before Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh. While doing his work, He was a very cold person and spoke little. He doesn't like to be stale and wants to be fast in completing his work. He does not want to when he does his work seen and assisted by anyone. This is what makes his identity as a True Longinus owner unknown to many people. He also really took into account what work was given by the person who hired his services. He can also know the purpose of the mission given and take advantage of the mission. This work is done to finance his life. History Hirain was an orphan who lived suffering on the streets of the Vatican city. His parents died because of an accident. He was later discovered and cared for by Michael, one of the Seraphs and the leader of the angels. He was then taken to the Vatican where the Exorcists trained to be trained because Michael believed he had talent. When he was trained, he had extraordinary talent. Finally Michael trained himself with another talented student, Dulio Gesualdo. Michael also knew that Hirain had the strongest Sacred Gear, True Longinus. With Dulio having the second strongest Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest, he was trained to be strong. One time he found out that God was dead, but when asked Michael he replied that he didn't care about it all because all he wanted was to avoid the troublesome thing. Michael offered him and Dulio to become part of the angel faction by becoming his Brave Saint. Dulio agreed and became Michael's Joker while Hirain refused. After that he left the Vatican and was never seen again. Powers & Abilities Immense Strenght: Hirain has extraordinary strength. That's because of the talent and training that Michael did and continued to train even after leaving the Vatican. It was also seen when he could easily even without using his Sacred Gear to defeat the Gremory group and Sitri even though at that time Issei had not been able to fully control his Balance Breaker. Then with some people from certain mythologies who hired his services it has proven how strong he is. Immense Durability: He has very strong physical endurance. It was proven when he was not affected at all in the holy lightning attack carried out by Akeno. Rias even said that her resilience even exceeded Sairaorg Bael who was the strongest young devil in the Underworld. Even the sword made by Kiba Yuuto was broken because it could not scratch his body. Immense Speed: 'Hirain has incredible speed. This is evident when he can easily corner Kiba Yuuto who is the fastest on the Gremory team. He is also able to defeat Kokabiel's speed which has been strengthened by the strength of one of the abilities of combining Excalibur's imperfect sword, Excalibur Rapidly. But at that time he said that the speed he used was not half the full speed. Equipment ' True Longinus( ): Hirain's Sacred Gear and his main weapon. It is said to be the strongest Longinus that can even kill God itself. No ads of any light that can defeat the light of the True Longinus itself even though it is darkened darkness. Hirain according to Kokabiel was the best True Longinus holder he had ever met. Unlike previous holders who automatically emit large amounts of holy aura, Hirain can control his holy aura according to his will even he can make a very small holy aura that is almost undetectable by others. This is what makes him able to study in Kuoh calmly because Rias and Sona even fall in the Angel Faction and the Devil doesn't know who he really is. Vali said that Hirain could issue a small but very painful holy aura. Azazel said that Hirain must have mastered his Sacred Gear. He even killed Kokabiel and his troops easily didn't even enter Balance Breaker. **'Longinus Smasher' (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā): Like Issei's, Hirain also had a Longinus Smasher attack that was even stronger because it contained so painful holy energy. Hirain can shoot very large and powerful lasers that have a high level of destruction. Unlike Issei, this move can even be issued without Balance Breaker mode. He used this during the Kokabiel attack which caused Kokabiel's half trained fallen angel warriors to perish quickly. *'Eternal Core Longinus Conqueror'( : Also known as A Holy Core Which Glows In Nine Polar Night, Is Hirain's Subspecies Balance Breaker. It creates nine holy balls of light called the Sacred Core. each core has the same form of sacred having its own abilities and can use other core abilities. So it's very difficult to predict which ball and place it will use its ability. This core can move very fast which can be ordered in silence. When using his Balance Breaker he can still use the power of his Spear. Chants Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users